1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a seat with a side air bag system in which an air bag system installing an air bag capable of inflating and developing outward due to a gas pressure is provided in a side portion of a seat back.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a seat with a side air bag system, there has been proposed the seat provided with the side air bag system in which a trim cover is sewed so as to form a bag shape, a breaking portion of the trim cover is formed at a sewing portion between a front surface cover portion and a side surface cover portion, two stay cloths are sewed to the sewing portion corresponding to the breaking portion of the trim cover at one end portion so as to be provided inside the trim cover, and the air bag system is wrapped by the stay cloths so as to be mounted and installed in a side plate of a seat back frame (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-78762).
In the seat provided with the side air bag system, it is preferable that, since an inflating pressure of the air bag can be concentrated on the sewing portion corresponding to the breaking portion of the trim cover by the stay cloths so as to easily break the sewing portion, thereby securely inflating and developing the air bag and an inflating balance and a developing directionality of the air bag can be stably defined.
In the seat provided with the side air bag system, it is necessary that the stay cloths are assembled so as to easily wrap the air bag system and are provided in such a manner as to wrap the air bag system and effectively concentrate the inflating pressure of the air bag on the sewing portion corresponding to the breaking portion of the trim cover, thereby securely inflating and developing the air bag.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a seat with a side air bag system in which stay cloths are easily assembled so as to wrap an air bag system and the stay cloths are provided in such a manner as to wrap the air bag system and concentrate an inflating pressure of the air bag on a sewing portion corresponding to a breaking portion of a trim cover, thereby quickly inflating and developing an air bag.
In accordance with a main feature of the present invention, there is provided a seat provided with a side air bag comprising:
an air bag system installed so as to be capable of inflating and developing outward due to a gas pressure, and being positioned within a cavity provided in a side portion of a back pad so as to be mounted to a side plate of a seat back frame;
a sewing portion of a trim cover covering a provision side of the air bag system, the sewing portion forming a breaking portion of the trim cover according to an inflation and development of the air bag; and
two stay cloths sewed to the sewing portion corresponding to the breaking portion of the trim cover at one end portion thereof so as to wrap the air bag system, the stay cloths being provided inside the trim cover,
wherein one stay cloth is taken into the cavity from an opening edge of a back pad so as to fasten a take-in end within the cavity, the other stay cloth is rolled in a rear side of the back pad from a front side of the air bag system so as to fasten a roll-in end in the rear side of the back pad, and the air bag system is wrapped by two stay cloths. Accordingly, since each of the stay cloths can be easily assembled and the air bag system can be wrapped by two stay cloths, the structure can be made such that the inflating pressure of the air bag can be effectively concentrated on the sewing portion corresponding to the breaking portion of the trim cover, thereby quickly inflating and developing the air bag.
The other features will be apparent from a mode of an embodiment for carrying out the invention mentioned below.